So Goodbye (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: Alternate Universe! Post 3x10. When they showed in her house, Lauren knew what was gonna happen meanwhile, at the Dal, Bo is about to learn the consequences of break the rules...


She knew it in the same moment they appeared, she wasn't sure why a thing like this was gonna happen but she knew and in that moment she hated herself for being so smart to figure it out before anyone else.

"Lauren Lewis...the traps in Bo Dennis dawning force us to fulfill the punishment for her and her wolf actions and because of that, we have to take your life to restore the dawning's honor"

She bowed her head not because she wanted but because she couldn't do anything else. What Bo and Dyson did screamed consequences or that was what she feared and there they were just in front of her.

_**And the consequence is...my life...**_

She wanted to laugh despite that. Her relationship with Bo just ended a half hour before they broke in her house but the elders didn't knew that and she wasn't about to tell them because if she did, then they would turn to Kenzi and she didn't wanted to be responsable of another death. The last one was gonna be hers.

Lauren closed her eyes while the light elders surrounded her. This history was really more easy that everyone though it was. Bo offended the dawning when she brought Dyson with her and the wolf knew it but his arrogance in trying to protect the succubus was to much for him and now the dawning wanted revenge and that was taking the one Bo loves most, choosing her as she was her last lover.

She really was getting to old to keep track of the mess that was Bo, her life and her family.

"Knelt human..."

Lauren breathed kneeling before them while she thought in this past weeks and felt her heart beating again with desperate fight. Her relationship with Bo was the best thing that happened to her in this last few years and the worst nightmare when the obvious problems started to show and they weren't able to see past them. But even in that moments, she knew that one more look into Bo's loving eyes would be enough to left this world in happiness.

She thought of Bo and in how she would react to the new of her death. She wondered for a moment if she would seek revenge or cry and she was sure that Bo would be sad but she was strong and she could overcomer her death, besides, it was the best for them was saving them the moment when they would have to say goodbye because they couldn't be together and she had to watch Bo be happy with Dyson, Tamsin or some other fae that came around.

_**That is called being a coward, Lauren...**_

Kenzi's voice surrounded her with that words as the doctor felt something wet roll down her cheek. She was gonna miss that's pseudo-talks with Kenzi, the fights with Dyson, talk with Hale or Trick about serious matters...damnit, she was gonna miss punching Tamsin again. But the thing she was gonna miss the most would be Bo's love and her heart.

"...with this sacrifice, the dawning is restored"

Lauren started to cry without knowing why and laughed when she thought that humans were like that, impredecible. Of course she knew the fae better and then she understood her tears. She cry in pain, in sadness and in rage unable to show it to anyone that wasn't herself.

"Doctor..." said one elder.

She ignored him putting her hands in her face while she cried. She wanted to punch Bo to show her what she was feeling, she wanted to have power to be able to fight against Dyson and Tamsin and to show Kenzi that she could be worth too, she wanted all of it to be respected as Hale and Trick were.

But now it was impossible, because her time ran out.

"Do what you have to do" muttered Lauren.

They looked at each other and then started to make disappear all her things. Everything that could make anyone remember her or make the new doctor inconfortable. They always said that it was standard process but she figured it was just a way to torture her a little more.

"You can leave a last message if you want"

Lauren saw a pen and some paper appear in front of her and decided to let a message, something that was not hurtful because she knew at the end would mean nothing. It was only a couple of words that she always wanted to say to Bo but couldn't and now she had to do it as a goodbye.

"It's done..." muttered Lauren after writting what she wanted to say.

The paper and pen disappeared and the elders looked at her making Lauren bow her head again because she didn't wanted for them to see her in tears in her last moments of life, she wanted to go with some dignity before this fae and she was gonna do it even if that meant not looking at them.

"Accomplish your wish, dawning" said and elder.

Lauren felt her strength leaving her in some white particles while she saw her memories since the first time she saw a fae till the moment she meet Bo, their fights, her touch, the acceptance and negativity of the others, her bad moments with Lochlyn, Nadia...everything seemed to away while she fell to the ground and smiled, she really had a life full of problems and a little moments of happiness and now...

_It's over, Lo..._

"May the fae and Odín guard you, human"

And finally with a last set of memories of her so called family together before they fought the Garuda, with Bo and what she tough were the best moments in her life Lauren closed her eyes to never open them again.

"It's a shame" said an elder who knelt beside her to put her body in a rest position.

"We have to go" said other elder.

And the disappeared leaving behind the body of who surely was the smartest human woman they would know in a long time.

**-So...Goodbye-**

Bo went to the Dal after her break up with Lauren needing to drink and see her friends, she had to forget this day because even when she was trying to convince herself that it was only a break it felt like a real goodbye and she wasn't ready for it, not yet and not ever.

"Bo!" "My dawning girl!"

Kenzi appeared out of nowhere and hugged her while the succubus smiled. In this days she felt like starting to drift off her best friend and this case they just had made Bo learn how much she needed Kenzi in her life to be happy. As much as she needed Lauren, but the doctor just abandoned her.

"Bo..."

Bo smiled more seeing Dyson when the room started to glow and the people that was at the Dal disappeared leaving only her and her friends while a form appeared just in front of them.

"Elder" said Trick.

The blood king, Dyson, Hale and even Tamsin knelt in front of him but no Bo, she and Kenzi just stood there looking at the elder while the succubus crossed her arms not wanting to face another problem just yet. She wanted to party, to celebrate.

To forget about Lauren for a minute.

"Congratulations for passing the dawning, succubus" said the elder.

"Thanks...wow, I'm impressed I got congratulations for the powerfull elders" said Bo surprised.

"Well, I'm not here only for that. We have been informed about some...traps..."

Dyson step before Bo wanting to make himself victim of the punishment because the truth was that it was his decision and Bo just play along without knowing fully the good and the bad side of cheating the dawning.

"Go back to your place, wolf. The consequence is already paid and I don't have any wish to hurt the succubus. I only want to tell her the sad news" said the elder.

Dyson looked at him worried and Bo felt something strange inside her while she looked at the elder. She had the feeling that she was forgetting something vital for her and not knowing what it was only made her felt worse.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bo.

"The human doctor, Lauren Lewis was executed this afternoon as a consequence of your cheating in the dawning" said the elder. " I hope you..."

Bo ignored him while she felt her heart getting out of her chest. She didn't hear Kenzi, Trick or Dyson trying to call for her to go back while she ran to her Camaro and to Lauren's condo as fast as she could trying to reassure herself that Lauren was fine and she was just being desperate.

_**I think that we need a break...**_

She put the foot on the gas all she could while she ran through the streets to Lauren's house. A hour ago she left that place crying for their break up and now she came back the same but for some other reason.

"Laur..!"

Her name fell out Bo's lips when she saw Lauren's body in the ground just as if she fell asleep there, in fact, it was what looked like if it wasn't for her pale face.

"No...no,no,no" muttered Bo taking Lauren's body in her arms. "Lauren...Lauren!"

Bo touched her face and felt the tears mixed with the injuries she got from Nelson's attack. The bastard she wanted to kill so bad for hurting Lauren a while ago and now...her doctor was like this, because of her.

_**The human doctor, Lauren Lewis was executed this afternoon as a consequence of your cheating in the dawning...**_

"No...I won't let that happen..."

She could felt her inner beast growling inside her, her eyes turned blue and her chi was ready to be given to the one she desired but when she tried to give it to Lauren her life force just floated away leaving the doctor in the same shape she was while Bo started to feel more and more angry.

"I chose who lives and who dies..." growled Bo. "...and I chose that Lauren lives!"

Bo tried to pass her chi again with the same result and growled. She was starting to lose all her strength and if she got weak then she couldn't bring Lauren back to life but in the same time she feared the consequences of not bring back Lauren soon enough.

"You're not gonna stay like this, do you hear me?" said Bo kissing Lauren's neck. " I can't let you stay like this"

Before she really though what she was doing, she took Lauren out of her house realizing then that the house was empty. There was nothing that screamed Lauren in this place and that only made the succubus felt more sad while she promised herself to save Lauren and then, when they fix the doctor, she was gonna fight for her life, her house and her heart again.

"Trust me one more time, Lauren" said Bo more to herself than to Lauren. "Trust me."

Bo put her on the car and turned to the Dal trying to think in something while she hoped that Trick, the elder or someone else she didn't care had the answer to bring Lauren back because she couldn't let her slip away. She loved Lauren like she was part of her and now Bo, the succubus, knew that she couldn't live without her doctor lover.

_**I'm not good enough for you...**_

_**Don't say that...**_

In that moment she only wanted to stop the talk but now she knew that her words were much more because Lauren was really enough for her if not biologically then in everything else. She was the calming port, her will to fight, her happiness, everything but her best friend and partner and only because that part of her heart was well covered by Kenzi.

She had to save Lauren, she couldn't let anything else happen.

"Trick!"

Bo found her grandfather sitting in a chair with his eyes fixed on the ground unable to look at her, just the same that Tamsin and Hale who seemed interesested in everything but her. She saw Kenzi crying silently in the bar and Dyson with his hands in his hair unable to look at her and then, she saw the elder.

"Everybody, I need your help" said Bo with Lauren's body in her arms. "We have to save her"

"You can't succubus. This is the consequence for your cheating in the dawning" said the elder.

"To hell with the cheating!" "Tell me how to save her!" shouted Bo.

"There's nothing we can do, Bo."

Trick's words made her stop while she looked at her family who had sad faces all around her and felt the truth about what was happening. They were giving up on Lauren. They were gonna let Lauren die.

"No!"

Her scream surrounded the place and her power threw them to the floor while she flew in the air hugging Lauren closer to her and her blue eyes shouthing the agony she denied to show in her human form.

"Live Lauren...please..."

But nothing happened and Bo fell to the ground slowly with her face in the crow of Lauren's neck breathing her in while she tried to convince herself that they couldn't give up, that they never did before and they shouldn't do it now with Lauren.

"Take me" muttered Bo looking at the elder. "Bring her back and take my life, please"

The elder seemed impressed by her request as her family surrounded her looking between them and ready to stop them if the elder really took Bo's request seriously but the light elder just looked at her and denied her pleas making Bo scream in rage.

"Why..." said the succubus. "...why"

"Because she was your love and you betrayed her as much as you did the dawning" said the elder.

The light surrounded The Dal again before the elder disappeared leaving behind a paper who fell beside Bo while the succubus stood frozen by the old man words. It was then when she realized everything she missed or did wrog like her kiss with Tamsin, the dawning with Dyson or let they break up happen in the first place and felt that there was something that she always wanted to tell Lauren but never couldn't because it didn't felt a good moment.

"I love you..." muttered Bo taking Lauren's pale face to look at her while she put their foreheads together. "I love you!" "I love you!"

The tears started to fall while she hugged Lauren and told her what she felt over and over, feelings that Lauren whould never return again because of her. The agony of knowing this surrounded her making the succubus scream while she kissed and hugged Lauren closer to her body and The Dal was surrounded by sadness making everyone there felt their own pain worse or less for the succubus and her fallen doctor.

"I love you..." sobbed Bo.

She opened her eyes full of tears looking beside them where the open paper stood and read the last words that Lauren leaved her making the broken heart beat one last time.

**For giving me de freedom to love, **

**And I do, forever...**

That was the moment where Bo knew that she would never love anyone truly till she find her real love again.

The love of her doctor, Lauren Lewis.


End file.
